


Someone To Watch Over Me

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan comforts Doyle after she finds out she's an android.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone To Watch Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Someone To Watch Over Me  
>  **Author:**  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Pairing/Characters:** Dylan/Doyle  
>  **Word Count:** 1,227  
>  **Rating/Category:** PG/Het  
>  **Prompt:** Andromeda, Doyle  & or / writer's choice, watch over me  
>  **Notes/Warnings:** set around the episode 'Decay of the Angel' written for Fest 07 at smallfandomfest. A big thank you to colls for all her help/support without her I would never have written my very first Andromeda fic. All remaining mistakes are all my own.

Doyle fought back the tears. She refused to cry as she sat down on the cot behind the curtain. This room had been hers for as long as she could remember. It was her safe place. The only thing she could really call her own. She drew her legs up to her body and wrapped her arms around them. But even that wasn’t true. It wasn’t hers.

She tried to remember her first days but she only knew what she’d been told. She was assigned to protect Harper while he was on Seefra by...well she couldn’t remember exactly who assigned her to him. The strange truth was she couldn’t remember most of her life before Seefra or Harper. His was the first face she’d seen, the first voice she could remember hearing. Ever. And now she knew why. Harper had built her. She wasn’t real. She was a fake. A machine.

And she didn’t care. She didn’t really want to be an organic anyway. From what she knew it wasn’t that great. But she was only telling herself a lie. And a big one. For three years she had thought she was a normal human girl. Granted one that could kick ass better than anyone but still an organic. Except that she wasn't.

As Doyle placed her hand against her chest, she could feel her heart beating and her pulse racing. She now knew that it wasn’t really a heart beating in her chest, but it still felt real to her. How could she not be human? Everything she knew, said or did screamed human being. She didn’t feel like an android.

How could Harper do this to her?

She didn’t know whether she was angry with Harper because he had kept the truth from her or because he had allowed her to find out that she wasn’t real. Doyle couldn’t help but think that her life, no her existence would have been a lot simpler if she had never found out the truth.

 

*******

 

As Dylan walked onto the deck of the Andromeda, he looked around the room for her. “Have either of you seen Doyle? She was supposed to help me with....”

He let his sentence trail off as Beka, Rhade and Harper all shared a look.

“What?” Whenever the three of them got together and shared silent looks it always made him uncomfortable. He flashed a teasing smile as he asked, “What did Harper do?”

“Hey!”

Beka placed a consoling hand on Harper’s shoulder. “Not now, Harper. Dylan needs to know.”

Dylan quickly looked at the three of them one by one. “What do I need to know?”

Rhade was the first one to speak. “Doyle found out that she’s not human.”

Dylan stared at Harper. “Damn. She didn’t know she was an android. Did she?”

Harper shook his head. “Wait. You knew?”

Dylan shrugged his shoulders. “Please. With those eyes, those....” He quickly cleared his throat before he continued. “Have you ever seen any woman _that_ perfect?”

“Excuse me?”

Dylan grinned sheepishly at Beka. “What I meant was......”

Beka quickly interrupted. “I know what you meant, mister. Just be glad that we’ve got other more important things to deal with.

“And that would be....?” Dylan waited impatiently for someone to answer his question.

“Doyle is missing. She hasn’t checked in since.....”

He whispered another expletive as he interrupted. “I’ll find her.” Dylan turned around, “I’m taking the Maru.” He called over his shoulder and without waiting for a reply, quickly left.

 

*****

Two hours later Dylan did exactly as he had promised. He found her in the one place no one had thought she would be. In the only home she had ever known.

He walked quietly into the rooms that Harper and Doyle shared. Dylan looked everywhere before he finally pulled back the curtain.

“There you are. I’ve been searching for you for hours.” He was shocked when she didn’t answer. “Doyle?"

She shook her head.

He quickly walked over to the bed where she sat. “What’s happened?” Even though he already knew, he wanted her to feel comfortable enough to tell him.

Once again Doyle shook her head. “I can’t, Dylan. Not now.”

Dylan hooked his fingers under her chin, gently forcing her head up as he leaned down until his face was mere inches from hers. "Come on. Talk to me, Doyle." He grimaced at the stubborn look on her face. Sometimes she reminded him so much of Rommie it hurt. "I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong."

Once again she shook her head sadly. "There's nothing you can do. I just need some time alone."

"Doyle."

Just that one word. Her name on his lips and everything she had felt came stumbling from her mouth. "For as long as I can remember all I have ever wanted was someone to take care of me. To watch over me. But that was when I thought I was an organic. Apparently, I was faking it.” A sad laugh escaped her as she blurted out the truth. "I’m not human."

"Do you think it matters whether you're human or not?"

Doyle stared into his eyes a moment before she dropped her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just an android and I shouldn't want things I can never have."

Dylan sat down beside her, put his arms around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Gently, he stroked the side of her face with his hand. "Look at me." Dylan waited until she raised her head. "It doesn’t matter whether you are a human, android or an alien being, we all want the same thing. Someone to watch over us, to care and to share our lives with. Because you wanted those things as an android doesn't make you less human. It makes you more. So why do you think that you shouldn’t want those things?"

“Because I will never be an organic.”

“No. you won’t. But does that make you any less deserving, any less of a woman? Can you feel my hand touch you?” He demonstrated by once more stroking the side of her face. “Can you feel the warmth of my lips?” Doyle’s eyes closed as Dylan brushed his lips against hers. As Dylan raised his head, he continued to speak. “The ability to feel is a human emotion and it is a gift that Harper gave you. And Harper gave you one more gift; you don’t just measure the pressure of touch. You actually feel it. You may not be a human but you are certainly more than just an android.”

Doyle opened her eyes and stared into the bluest eyes she’d ever seen. “More?”

A slow smile pulled at the corners of Dylan’s mouth as he looked at Doyle. “Definitely more.”

She nodded her head. “Okay, I can live with that.”

“Good.” Dylan stood up and held out his hand. He waited patiently until she grasped it with her own. “Oh, and Doyle?”

At her quizzical look he continued. “You already have someone to watch over you.’

“Who?”

Dylan leaned his head down and kissed her on the tip of her nose as he whispered, “Who do you think?” Without another word he let go of her hand, turned around and began to walk away, leaving a stunned Doyle to follow in his wake.


End file.
